


You make me feel this way, somehow.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [50]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: They knew, deep down in their hearts, that they were together way before making it official.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this one-shot is from the song "Say you won't let go." By James Arthur that's just so sweet, soft, heart rending and it's impossible to not feel inspired while writing fluff, okay?!

_They knew, deep down in their hearts, that they were together way before making it official._

 

When Jude's mom asked him if he needed a ride to school, Jude shook his head and told her that he would drive himself with his bike, that day. Jude wore his helmet and he hopped on his bike, letting the delightful breeze and warm rays of sunshine to blow over his face.

Several hours later, he was supposed to drive home with his bike but the rain started pouring, leaving Jude equally surprised and frustrated at the thought of getting home soaking wet like a drowned rat. He decided to wait, sheltered in the school's building waiting for the rain to stop but sadly, half an hour passed and Jude was still there.

He texted his mom to let her know that he was he was going to be late but he couldn't possibly wait in there _forever,_ So he put on his big boy pants and lifted his hoodie over his head as he sprang the door open. He gave a loud sigh of frustration before running as fast as possible under the pouring rain, towards the spot where his bike had been left parked, that morning. Jude was clumsy by nature so it wasn't really that much of surprise when, as soon as he hopped on his bike and made an abrupt movement with the steering wheel, he lost balance over his bike causing the both of them to fall on the soaked ground.

Then, he was suddenly being held by a strong hand coming to grab him by his arm and helped to get him back on his feet and somehow the sight of this gorgeous boy, with short strands of hair stuck to his forehead, coming to his rescue under the pouring rain did something to Jude's heart.

"You okay?"

Jude honestly found himself nodding, completely unable to form words at the moment.

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm--"

 _"Fine."_  His brain suggested him, but nothing more than a whining moan came out. Jude's eyes flickered to the boy's hand still holding on his arm, despite being mildly capable or keeping himself in balance.

"Your palm is bleeding." The boy points out with a small wince taking over his features, before zipping open his backpack and pulling out a small box of kleenex and hand-sanitizer.

“Sorry.” The boy gave a small laugh, probably noticing the skeptical look on Jude's face. “It's the best I can do, right now.”

  
Jude's heart constricted in his chest at the softness of the boy's voice as he squirted a small amount of lotion on the kleenex before swiping it gently over the small wound. Jude's eyes were drawn to his long fingers, brushing over his wrist as he put some pressure on the small wound.

He must have heard the hissing noises Jude made because the boy looked up and found his gaze. “Sorry..”

Jude was more than tempted to roll his eyes but he refrained himself. It was way too kind of him to get soaked under the pouring rain to take care of a small wound on Jude's palm. He didn't want him to think that Jude wasn't appreciating the gesture. “Stop it. What you're doing is very sweet. Y-You didn't have to.. R-really.”

The way he was looking at him, quizzical and confused did nothing but increase the urge to feel him close.

“Can I offer you a ride home?”

Jude threw a brief look to his bike, still laying on the ground and decided that he's already risked death, today.

“Sure. Let me lock my bike and then we can go.”

“Okay.” The boy smiled at him and for a moment it felt like air winded out of his lungs, leaving him dumbfounded and breathless.

“Hey?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Your bike?” The boy gave a nod of his head towards the bike with an amused smirk creeping over his lips. Jude's cheeks flushed with embarrassment because he'd been caught staring at him.

“Um, yeah.. _Right_.”

 

 

They were instructed to sit on the dusty floor of their classroom as they waiting for a sign, _any sign_ , from the police but so far, the only thing they could hold on to is  _hope_  and maintain their calm. That's what their teacher kept repeating in a quiet yet frightened voice; _It's easier said than done._

Most of the kids in the classroom were playing games on their phones as to clear their minds off from the threat hanging over their heads but not Jude. Jude couldn't possibly shut down all those thoughts spinning through his mind. His sister was out there, in the same building as some armed Psyco on the loose. “What if Callie's in the bathroom?” “What if he bursts into her classroom?” “What if he bursts into _this_ classroom?” are the main preoccupation playing through his mind like an endless loop until his hand's being suddenly held by someone else's.

Jude's eyes went wide with surprise at the sudden gesture, his eyes slowly lifting from the familiar hand holding his own up to the familiar hazel eyes that, since _that_ day, haunted him in his dreams.

Connor, Jude, of course, remembered his name, perhaps took the shock oozing from every pore as a sign of discomfort so he quickly apologized, as per usual, and motioned to pull his hand away.

"No.. p-please." Jude gently squeezed his hand, pleading him with the force of his gaze to not let go.

"Okay." Connor breathed out feebly, his thumb drawing small circles over his palm. "I won't."

Jude sucked a deep breath before resting his head against the wall.

"My sister is out there.."

"She'll be okay." 

Jude snorted quietly, the corners of his lips quirking in a small but genuine smile. "Thank you for saying that despite knowing that there's a chance she won't be okay.."

"True." Connor sighed, leaning against the wall as well. They were both facing each other and breathing each other and when Jude's eyes fluttered shut, he swore he could recognize Connor's sweet scent awakening his soul.

"She will be probably just as worried." 

"I know that.. but.. she's my sister and-- w-what if we won't get out of here alive?" 

"We will." Connor really sounded like he meant it. There was a calm in his voice that honestly left Jude utterly dismayed. He opened his eyes and checked for any signs of fear in his eyes but of course, he found nothing but bravery when he told Jude, "Just hold my hand and we'll be fine."

Jude had nothing left to lose so he just held onto Connor's hand for dear life.

 

Jude started to believe that Connor's hand in his own was a sort of lucky charm because well, the first time they touched hands he got to meet this gorgeous, kind, fierce, special human being. The second time around, the sole touch of his hand into his own had the capability of clearing his mind off any negative thoughts involving the consequences of a shooting in the school's building.

When suddenly someone tried to force the lock on the door, Jude's breath hitched in his throat and before he knew it, there were tears sliding down his cheeks. Only when Connor's arm wrapped around him and pulled him into his arms that Jude took awareness of being trembling like a leaf. Then, Connor's voice whispered into his ears, softly, _soothingly_ , "It will be okay. It will be okay." and for a moment, Jude honestly believes in those words.

There were a general noise of gasping and whispering echoing in the room when the door was being abruptly bursting open. Jude's heart skipped beats as soon as Stef Adams Foster, Mariana's mom, came through the door, her gaze worried and attentive scanning the room to check if everyone was safe until were finally drawn to her wife, Mrs. Adams Foster.

She rushed to her wife and pulled her into her trembling arms.

Jude stared at the scene with eyes wide and glimmering with tears, noticing that they way she was holding her wife into her arms, cupping her face and letting her long fingers to tangle in the dark cascade of curls and the soothing words she'd been whispering in her ear reminded him on the way Connor's been holding him all along. The way he was _still_ holding him, like he really didn't want to let him go. If Jude had to be completely honest with himself, he didn't want to let go either.

 

 

Jude was sitting at his usual table, picking at his food when suddenly, he found himself staring up at the big shadow hovering above him. Jude recognized the boy leaning with his hand on the table he was sitting in as Jeremy, one of his sister's classmates and one of the most abhorring people his sister ever had the displeasure to meet. 

"Hello.." Jude greeted him with a polite smile on his face although the sight of him really made him feel uneasy.

"Hi." Jeremy smiled, clearing his throat a bit before saying, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Then Jude realized it was rude not asking him back, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Jude gave a nod of his head, "Good. I'm glad."

God, that conversation couldn't get any more awkward..

"Look, I was thinking.."

Oh no.

Jude knew that look.

He'd been sporting that look since the day he laid his eyes on Connor. It's the look of someone head over heels.. which put Jude in the most uncomfortable situation he ever found himself stuck into. 

Jude gulped down saliva, waiting for the bomb to get dropped.

"Would you like to go out with me, sometimes?"

"Oh.. Umm.. I.. I'd like to." 

Jeremy's eyes lit up as a child on the Christmas morning.

"But, I'm dating someone."

_Fuck._

_Why did I say?!_

Jeremy looked thoroughly surprised going by the way he gaped at air, as the fact that Jude could ever date someone that was not him was the most shocking news in the world.

"Oh.. and w-who is he?"

Jude was tempted to roll his eyes if he didn't come up with a filthy lie because, _Rude._

"He.. huh, he's--"

Jude trailed off on a loud gasp when a soft pair of lips fell on his own. Jude's eyes fell close as soon as he realizes who those lips belonged to, melting into the soft touch of familiar fingers trailing up and down the back of his neck. Connor pulled away, still smiling and brushed their noses together. "Hey, baby. Sorry, I'm late but Mrs. Adams Foster wanted to have a word about the results of my history test."

Jude smiled, still unable to fully open his eyes at the moment. "That's okay. I totally forgive you.."

Connor pulled away from him, depriving Jude of his warmth and greeted the boy still standing near them, looking like a total trainwreck.

"Hey, Jeremy." Jude bit on his bottom lip as he watched Connor smirking at the poor boy.

"Hey, Connor. I.. I didn't know you were dating him."

Connor shrugged, throwing a brief look in Jude's direction before saying, "I haven't   asked him yet but I think I'm going to fix that." then he turned to look at Jude, whose heart was about to burst out of his chest in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Jude Jacob, I want to date you."

Jude gave a hysterical laugh, his cheeks turning pink because it wasn't really a question and he told Connor just as much.

"I don't hear a no."

"You don't actually need to ask that question. I think our heart knew it all along." Jude giggled when Connor leaned down again, catching his lips in a brief kiss that in its tenderness was able to make him feel butterflies fluttering wild in his stomach.


End file.
